Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Sequel to Sophia! A series of short one shots that take place after Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Mike graduate from McKinley. With Rachel alone in New York and Finn and Quinn together in Connecticut, only intense drama will take place. No specific pairing because there will be so many combinations in this story, just like there are in Glee, but mainly Fuinn. R&R please!
1. Finchel: Reunited

**Hey y'all! I'm finally posting this story after way too long of a delay! I'm sure a lot of you will be very happy that I didn't make this a Fuinn story and just decided to make it a series of one shots since this takes place over a four year period of time. Many of you were disappointed with the way I ended Sophia but that's why I'm writing a sequel. You won't have to read every one shot if you don't ship Fuinn but I suggest reading a few here and there, especially the Finchel ones. Enjoy and please review!**

Rachel smiled as she walked up to Finn's door. She knocked about as hard as she could without hurting her hand and was confused when he didn't answer for another minute. "Hey Rach, you're early," Finn smiled as he hugged her.

Rachel's eyes automatically fell on Quinn standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel, no need to be jealous, okay? She's just here for the game, that's what friends do." Finn said, grinning as Rachel finally hugged him back. "Q, can you come back later?"

"Sure," Quinn smiled and walked over to Finn, quickly hugging him but giving herself time to whisper in his ear. "We'll talk." He nodded and waved as she left.

"Okay come here," Finn took Rachel's hand and pulled her into the dorm. "What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea," Rachel smirked and pushed him back onto the bed. He smiled as he kissed her and rolled on top of her, pulling at her shirt. "Just take it off, Finn, you don't have to ask anymore." He simply nodded and pulled off the shirt. He was a little shocked that Rachel was being so forward. Normally he would be the one acting like that.

"Are you okay?" He asked randomly when she was down to her bra.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, smirking as she flipped on top of him again and straddled his wait before leaning down and kissing his lips.

"Oh God, you taste like strawberries." Finn stopped for a second, pulling away slightly. There was something oddly unfamiliar about her and it was really bugging him.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Finn said, continuing to kiss her.

He flipped her over and leaned down, beginning kissing her stomach. "Oh God, Finn…" She mumbled as he glided his tongue along her waist, eventually pulling back up and kissing her lips. "Mmm...no," she grabbed his hand that was on her waist and pulled it down to her leg.

Rachel was smirking slightly when he almost undid his pants but he shook his head and redid the zipper, sitting up. "More later."

"What? Not cool," she shook her head, still lying on his bed.

Finn chuckled and leaned over to kiss her again. "I have to get ready for the game."

"No, you don't," Rachel sighed.

"Tonight, after the game, we can have all the crazy awesome sex you want, I promise," he shook his head and stood up, walking over to his closet. "And trust me, I want that, too."

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes and started putting her clothes back on.


	2. Fuinn: High School Exes

**Hey everyone! Just to clarify, some of the one shots in this story will be Fuinn based, some will be Quick based, some will be Finchel based, and some will be Samchel based just to mention a few. In the title of each chapter it will say which ship the chapter is about so you'll know before you read it. Also, I just tagged the four main characters, I didn't put which couple is in the story. Enjoy :)**

"Hey Finn," Quinn smiled slightly when she found Finn on the side of the field.

"Hey Q, I'm glad you came," He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Me, too, but I think I should go back to New Haven now, Rachel really doesn't want me here," Quinn sighed, pulling away.

"What? No, it's fine, please stay. I need you here with me." Finn said, taking her hand in his.

"Rachel wants me to leave. It's your only weekend together and you want to spend it with just her, she doesn't want me with you guys. And I love you, Finn, but not like that. She doesn't understand..."

"So let's show her!" Finn took both of her hands, facing her completely. "Show her that we're just friends and you're always here for both of us. Show her that she's the love of my life and you're just my ex-girlfriend from high school."

Quinn looked up at him as she tried to hold back a tear that was obviously threatening its way out. "You're right, I'm just that dumb blonde that cheated on you in high school and wanted to be prom queen. I'm just your high school ex." She let a tear fall. "I'm sorry, Finn." She said, choked up by her tears as she walked away.

"Quinn, wait!" He started walking after her but was stopped by Rachel's voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel smiled and grabbed Finn's arm. "Are you ready for the game?"

"Yeah, I guess," Finn said, shaking his head a little. He looked around and noticed Quinn was completely gone and Rachel hadn't seen her. "You should go sit down."


	3. Finchel: The Break-Up

**Thank you all for the reviews, keep reading please :) **

Finn smiled and pulled Rachel into his dorm by her hand, kissing her and collapsing onto the bed. She pulled at his hair and he ran his fingers through hers, looking down at her with quiet but fast paced breathing. "Finn, you promised."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry, it's just..." He sighed, sitting up next to her. "I don't want to miss you any more than I did before. If we do this, all I'm going to want is to do it again."

"Is this about Quinn?" She asked, looking over at him. "Is that what you were doing with her before I got here? I can't believe you would ever sleep with her."

"I've slept with Quinn once and it was junior year in high school," He said honestly. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel sighed, looking at the lamp that sat on the nightstand next to her; anything to keep her eyes off of Finn.

"It doesn't feel right," Finn glanced at the picture of Sophia that sat on his nightstand to try and think of a good reason.

"And it did feel right when we were 17?"

"Rach, I haven't talked to you in over a month. I haven't seen you in person in almost four months. And now you decide to come to some random game and cheer me on and just expect me to sleep with you afterwards?" He locked his eyes on hers, promising himself not to get distracted. "I love you but we need to rebuild our relationship first."

"Finn..."

"I'm sorry, Rach. Do you want to go out for dinner or something instead?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I haven't seen you in months and you expect me to go out for dinner? Allie and Sophia are at the hotel, maybe they should come, too, then." Rachel sighed. "We might as well have a threesome with my aunt and make our baby watch."

"Rachel you're being ridiculous." Finn looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm serious, you know I am. If all you care about in this relationship is Sophia than what's the point? I don't feel loved right now, I want you to make me feel loved, Finn," Rachel sighed.

"I don't make you feel that? I would do anything for you, you know that," He looked down, nervous all of a sudden.

"I miss you, everything about you. I miss the way you kiss me and how you hold me when I cry, even when we weren't dating, how you always know what to say even if you don't think you do. I love how when we're together I feel butterflies but I'm so comfortable with you at the same time," She smiled a little and lifted his chin up with her hand. "I want to be with you forever."

"Why do I feel like you're lying? If you wanted to be with me forever than you wouldn't have made me come here by myself," He mumbled.

"Are you serious? You said it was fine when we moved after graduation." She faced him, hurt in her voice.

"It was but we never see each other anymore, we both just don't have time for this," He shook his head, not wanting to be the first to say it.

"This isn't happening right now," Rachel leaned back, falling onto the bed.

"Rach, it's okay, we need to talk about it eventually," Finn sighed, lying back next to her and taking her hand. "It's not supposed to be this hard."

She nodded, standing up and walking to the closet, buttoning her coat. "What's going on with you and Quinn?"

Finn sighed again, noticing that he had Quinn's picture popped up on his phone from texting her so many times. He still hadn't been able to get ahold of her after the game. "She's my best friend, Rach."

"I know you say that but..."

"She ran away from the game crying and now she won't text me back. I'm honestly worried about her." Finn said, standing up and taking her hands again so they were facing each other. "I love you, Rachel, not Quinn."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend, Finn," she said quietly. She pulled her hands gently away from his. "I'm sorry, Finn. I know you'll always be here for me and our baby but I don't want to always be scared about losing you. I rarely ever see you anymore and no offense but when I do it's at your football games and we can't talk then anyways." She explained, tears filling her eyes. "I know you love me and don't get me wrong, I love you more than life. But I can't do this anymore."

Finn braced himself for what was coming, glancing at the floor beneath him. "We're done," she finally said, kissing him one last time. "Goodbye Finn."

He nodded, letting the tears fall even though he didn't want to. "Hey, it's for the best," she said as she wiped his tears away. "It just wasn't meant to be, at least not right now."

"We spent three years saying it was," Finn shook his head. "What about Sophia? Do I not get to see her anymore?"

"We'll talk about it," Rachel sighed and kissed his cheek before walking out of the door, finally letting her tears fall.


	4. Fuinn: Together At Last

He dialed the number again, starting to wonder if she lost her phone. "Come on, Quinn, pick up." He finally heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it. "Thank God it's you." He pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could.

"I needed you," Quinn cried, already soaking his shirt with her tears. "As much as I hated to admit it."

"I need you right now," Finn nodded, holding her in his arms. "Rachel broke up with me."

She pulled away and shut the door, sitting on his bed. "What the hell? Why?" She asked, extremely confused.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." He sighed, sitting next to her. "I just want to forget about her right now."

"I get it, I'm here to help," Quinn smiled slightly and looked into his eyes, both of theirs still full of tears with blotchy red faces.

He didn't give much thought into it; it was one of those things he knew he might regret after it was over. And for a second it felt unreal, there were no fireworks yet it still felt perfect. He could tell she was shocked when he was the one to kiss her; it had been so much different when she made the first move senior year and he pulled away. That was different; he had been dating another girl, a girl that wasn't Quinn. But now he had no ties, no reason to pull away. After a few short moments she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked first. "We can't do this, I'm in love with Puck and you're in love with Rachel."

"Rachel broke up with me and you keep telling me that things will never work out." Finn sighed, leaning in to kiss her again. "Kiss me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine," Quinn said, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him down on top of her on his bed.

"Kiss me now?" He smirked.

She nodded and pushed her lips against his, running her hands through his hair. "I thought we agreed in high school that this was never going to happen again." She said as she pulled away to take a breath.

"It's not high school anymore, Fabray. This is the real world now," he smirked again.

"Shut up and kiss me, Finn!" Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed him down, flipping on top of him. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't ever give up on Rachel and Sophia like I did Puck and Beth."


	5. Fuinn: Too Soon

"We can't be together, long distance is too hard; you tried it with Rachel and it didn't work." Quinn argued with Finn, lying in his bed next to him.

"It didn't work with Rachel for a reason. Maybe I'm meant to be with you instead." He smiled slightly, tears still visible in his eyes.

"You're still crying over her, you'll always love Rachel," She sighed. "And Rachel had your daughter, you can't forget that. It's the same with Puck and me."

"Okay so what happens if we don't try this then? We both stay single and alone?"

"I have to work it out with Puck and Sam and you need to find Rachel and win her back. She's a part of your life now whether you like it or not. And I need to figure out my relationships before I make a new one," Quinn said, snuggling in closer to him. "I need to go back to New Haven."

"What? Why?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Because if I don't then I'm never going to leave you," She stood up and began to put on her shoes and coat.

"Q, what do you need to figure out with Puck and Sam? I don't understand. I thought you were done with both of them," Finn frowned, standing up and following her to the door.

She sighed. "Finn…I still love Puck. And Sam…I feel horrible about how I treated him last year. I just have a lot of stuff to figure out before I get involved with anyone else. This was a mistake and I'm really sorry. I'll text you, okay?" She asked, smiling a little as she kissed his cheek.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay," he smiled weakly as she left.


	6. Quick: Too Much To Ask

He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. He wasn't her go to shoulder to cry on. At least he wasn't supposed to be.

Finn was who she should have been crying to. Finn was her best friend; he was the one guy that she knew she could always count on. But there was something about the love Puck gave her…even if it wasn't fair or right. He treated her like a pet. She was there when he wanted her and when he didn't…she was still there. But he was never there for her when she wanted him. He was always with Maya. Everything was all about Maya.

Quinn was at her dorm for less than an hour before realizing the only way she could truly fix her problems. She just needed to let the person who caused them know how badly he had hurt her. He thought she was bullet proof and she was definitely going to prove him.

Confidently, Quinn knocked on his door and she wasn't surprised when it wasn't the person she was looking for that answered it.

"Quinn?" Maya asked, frowning at the sight of her. Quinn wiped a tear from her cheek and looked down, embarrassed.

"Hi, Maya," she nodded a little, trying to hide her tears. "Can you tell your boyfriend I'm here please?"

She gave Quinn a nasty look before rolling her eyes and going to find Puck. "Q, what's up? I'm kinda busy." Quinn wiped away a tear before giving up and throwing her hands up to her eyes. "Alright, hang on," he shut the door and came outside so Maya wouldn't hear them. "Tell me what's going on."

"I hate it in Connecticut," she admitted. "Yale is scary. Everyone is so smart and intimidating. I'm just some dumb blonde that's going nowhere in life. Yale was a stupid dream. I'm that stupid head cheerleader that got pregnant in high school and still cries about her ex." He stayed quiet, letting her vent. "Why am I the only one that's hurting? Why do I have to be alone at college while you get to stay in Lima with some girl you barely know?" She paused to catch her breath from the tears. "Why do I have to be here for you when you're never there for me?" She asked.

He took a breath and sighed. They stood there for a moment, her crying and staring at him and him trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. Then he kissed her because she needed it and at first she kissed him back but then she pulled away. "Stop it! Dammit, Puckerman, you can't do that to me! Treat me like crap and then kiss me like it will fix everything!" She was bawling, breaking down in front of him.

"Stop crying, Q, I hate it when girls cry." He shook his head.

"Just tell me why. Why are you even with Maya?" She asked, still crying.

"I don't…"

"Stop, you just want somebody to sleep with while the girl you love is in Connecticut. Or were you lying when you said you loved me? Were you lying when you gave me that ring at prom?" She frowned.

"What did I say to you, Quinn? All I remember is you repeatedly telling me you loved me. I gave you a prom ring not a damn engagement ring. What do you want from me?" He asked sternly, giving her a strict look.

She was offended as he said it. "All I want is you, Puck. Is that too much to ask?"

He didn't know what to say. Outside it was dead silent. Puck couldn't say what he truly felt. "Yeah it is," he lied. "I don't want you anymore." Then he went back inside and left her crying on his front porch.

**Just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and favorites! And I know that this is a really depressing Quick chapter but I promise they will eventually end up together. This isn't just a Quick story, I have to include all of the other couples as well, but SPOILER ALERT! They will be my endgame couple...probably :P **


	7. Finchel: Sacrifices

Rachel sat across from Finn in her small apartment in New York. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and she hated that he was so fine with her moving on, trying to forget. Neither of them wanted to say anything but it was hard not to when they had so much to talk about. "You guys need to figure this out eventually," Kurt sighed. He sat in between them. Mike was across from Kurt, there for moral support. "Why can't you guys just agree that Finn gets Sophia in Connecticut every other week and Rachel gets her in New York every other week? This week she's with Rachel so next week she can be with Finn. Simple enough."

"Why can't I just keep her here during the week? She already has a daycare here plus I'm not in school like Finn is. I have way more free time to spend with her," Rachel shrugged.

Finn looked down. "I can make time."

Rachel glared at him. "You have no idea how much work it is to raise a child. I've done everything up to this point and you can't even call to check in with her. What if something happens? How would you know?"

"You would call me. I have rights as her father, you know." He frowned back at her.

She shook her head angrily. "What did I ever do wrong? I'm the one who missed out on college, prom, and part of Nationals because of this baby. Why don't you ever have to make any sacrifices for her?"

"I've sacrificed plenty. You think it's fun for me to tell people that I can't go to a party because I have to take care of my baby? I don't mind missing out but I'm missing my entire college experience. The reason Quinn won't go out with me is because she's so sure I'm still in love with you. Am I just supposed to wait around while you try to figure yourself out?"

Kurt gave Finn an angrily look. "Calm down, Finn. I think you guys should go back to Connecticut."

"I agree. You guys can talk on the phone later," Mike nodded and stood up, gesturing for Finn to follow him.

After Mike and Finn were gone, Rachel started to cry. She hated seeing Finn so angry at her. "Rach, it's okay. He didn't mean any of that stuff that he said. He's just mad that you won't let him see Sophia more often. The only reason he was here is because you asked him to come, remember?"

"I know. I just wish things could be different." Rachel sighed and stood up, walking to her bedroom.


	8. Fuinn: Party Hard and Go Home Early

Finn sat in his dorm watching TV while he worked on his homework. He was waiting for Mike to get back from his job interview so they could go to the big party a guy from the football team was throwing. Tina was in town for the weekend and it wasn't Finn's weekend with Sophia so he decided to invite Quinn as well. "Ready to go?" Mike asked when he walked into the dorm.

"Yeah, how was the interview?" Finn asked, turning off the TV and shutting his textbook.

Mike grinned. "Great, I got a job at the movie theater.

"Awesome!" Finn smiled and fist bumped Mike as they left their dorm and went downstairs to get in the car they bought together and drive to the airport to pick up Tina. After picking up Tina, they drove back to UConn and waited for Quinn to arrive before walking over to the party. Tina and Mike ran off by themselves to make out in a closet while Finn introduced Quinn to all of his new friends. "Hey Ana, I want you to meet someone." He said as he reached one of the UConn cheerleaders he talked to sometimes. "This is my friend, Quinn, that I was telling you about. Q, this is Ana Garcia."

"Nice to meet you, Ana," Quinn grinned and shook Ana's hand. "I'm Quinn."

"Oh right, I've heard so much about you. You're the one that goes to Yale, right?" Ana asked, smiling. "You're dating the guy in California?"

Quinn nodded a little at the Yale part and then looked down. "Um…actually we broke up."

"What?" Finn asked, looking over at Quinn. "You told me you guys worked it out. What happened?"

Quinn looked away from both of them. "I really don't want to talk about it, Finn." She sighed and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go get a drink, do you guys want anything?"

"I'm fine," Finn and Ana agreed and they talked for a while but eventually realized that Quinn had been gone for a while and split up to look for her. Finn searched the entire house and couldn't find her anywhere until he checked one of the bedrooms and found her making out with a senior who he recognized from football. The guy was in the fraternity that was hosting the party. "Quinn, what the hell are you doing?" He asked when he saw them.

"Get out, Hudson. We were in the middle of something," the guy that Finn couldn't remember the name of yelled.

"Hey Finny," Quinn giggled and leaned her head back so the guy could continue kissing her neck. "Are you having fun?"

Finn rolled his eyes when he saw the bottle of vodka sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He walked over to the bed and shoved the guy who was obviously not nearly as drunk as Quinn before picking her up and carrying her out of the house. "Come on, you don't know what you're doing. Want me to drive you home?"

"No, I never want to go back there," Quinn shook her head and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck while he carried her back to his dorm. "I hate my stupid mom and my stupid sister and stupid Ohio."

"I meant Yale, Quinn," Finn sighed and set her down on his bed when they reached the dorm.

"Oh," Quinn nodded and laid down. "I hate it there, too. I don't have any friends and I have to drive an hour to see the only people I actually want to see."

Finn listened to what she was saying while he got her a bottle of water. "Here," he gave her the water and sat down next to her. "What happened with Puck, Q?"

"He doesn't trust me," Quinn shrugged and took a sip of the water before standing up and sitting down on Finn's lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. "And honestly," she moved a little closer and whispered in his ear, "I don't blame him." She kissed his ear and then his neck as he sat there in shock, trying to decide what to do. She stopped kissing him and stared at him with a smirk. She leaned her face a little closer so their foreheads were against each other. "If you want to be with me…" she said quietly, "kiss me right now."

He wasn't sure of his decision until he had already kissed her and flipped her over onto the bed, holding her close to him.

**I know you're all sick of me being all over the place with the couples in this story but I'm not giving anything away about the endgames until later. I promise that everyone who is reading for Fuinn will be happy and everyone who is reading for Finchel will be happy. The whole story is a love triangle and it's unrealistic for Finn to want to be with Rachel 100 percent of the time. College is usually the time in a person's life when they're deciding what they want and trying out all of the options and that's exactly what Finn is doing. Please review or PM, thanks :) **


	9. Samchel: Facebook

**Chapter 9**

Rachel sighed as she opened up her laptop, contemplating whether or not she should text Quinn. It was her birthday after all. She scrolled through her Facebook page checking out everyone's latest posts. Eventually she found herself staring at Quinn Fabray's wall. Part of her knew that a Facebook message wouldn't be enough; it would look rude and insincere. But she also knew that she didn't feel like talking. After staring at the page for over 10 minutes, she decided the Facebook message was the best thing to do.

**Rachel Berry **posted on **Quinn Fabray**'s wall.

'Happy birthday, Quinn! I hope you have a great day!'

She spend a few minutes looking through all of the comments and smiled a little when she reached Sam's. Even though Quinn had hurt him so horrible the year before, he still managed to send her a sweet birthday message.

**Sam Evans **posted on **Quinn Fabray**'s wall.

'Happy birthday, Q! You are an amazing person. I wish I could spend your birthday with you. I can't believe you're already 19! You're getting really old :P Hopefully I'll see you soon! I hope you have a great day!'

She smiled as she read the message. She began to think of all of the time they spent together senior year when Quinn and Finn were spending all of their free time with each other. He was always so sweet to her, especially for someone who was struggling just as much as she was. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she decided to send Sam a private message. What could go wrong?

Rachel: Hey Sam! I just saw your message on Quinn's page. That was super sweet! How's it going back at McKinley?

Sam: Hi Rachel :) I figured it wouldn't hurt to send her a nice message, I mean it is her birthday. It's going great! Sectionals was awesome and regionals are coming up this weekend! How's New York?

Rachel: It's great! Everything is so bright and alive here. Sophia has been great, too. It would be nice if Finn would help out more but you know him. He wants the stupid college experience. Whatever.

Sam: That's great! I can kind of see where he's coming from. I mean he's being a total jerk about it, but I understand his point. What's going on with him and Quinn, by the way?

Rachel: I have no idea. Tina said that they were together at some party a few weeks ago and I keep seeing Facebook posts with the two of them together but you'd think one of them would tell me if they were together now or I'd find out somehow.

Sam: Maybe they're not together. Maybe they really are just friends.

Rachel: Who knows? I'm sick of worrying about it. Hey, are you coming to New York for spring break for college tours? Blaine said that he was and I thought he mentioned that you were coming with.

Sam: Yeah, I almost forgot about that. Is there room in your apartment for two more?

Rachel: I think we can squeeze you guys in somewhere :)


	10. Fuinn: The Phone Call

**Chapter 10**

Quinn sat at her small desk at Yale, trying to wrap her head around how she ended up alone on her birthday. Sure she received a lot of texts and Facebook messages and Instagram shout outs but all she really wanted was to be with her friends. At this point, she wasn't even sure who her friends were. She knew she had Finn, Mike, and Tina. Maybe that was it. Rachel barely said hello to her since graduation and Santana was too busy trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life to give Quinn a call. Brittany didn't have time for her anymore. Puck had moved on. Sam still hated her. Ali and Emily were…well, Ali and Emily. The only people she had spent any quality time with were Finn, Mike, and Tina. Mike and Tina both sent her a long Facebook message but she still didn't have anything from Finn. Finally giving up, Quinn shut the textbook she had been attempting to read and laid down on her bed, starting to play on her phone. Just as she was about to turn it off to go to sleep, Finn's picture appeared on her phone and she grinned while answering his call. "Hello?"

"You didn't actually believe I would let you go the entire day without calling you, did you?" Finn asked, sounding a little too proud of himself. It was almost midnight.

"That's not funny; it's almost not even my birthday anymore," she rolled her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "What if I had been asleep?"

"I knew you weren't. You're always up until at least 12 working on homework. How has your birthday been so far?" He asked, smiling into the phone.

She finally gave up and smiled as well. "Peachy. You're the only person who's actually called me today. I've pretty much just gotten Facebook messages and Tweets. How's your day been?"

He shrugged, laying down while he spoke. "Okay. It's not my day, though, it's yours. What are we doing this weekend to celebrate?"

"I knew you'd say that," she smiled, thankful that all of the doubts she had earlier were unreal. "I don't know, I don't have any plans yet. Maybe we could get together with Mike and Tina and go out for dinner or something? Or maybe we could see a movie? I don't really care."

"Come on, Q, it's your birthday. We see movies all the time and we do dinner almost every week. How about we try something new? What if we threw a huge party that you can invite all your smart Yale friends to? We could rent out some nice restaurant or bar or something near New Haven." Finn suggested, grinning a little while he thought of ideas. "I could get a cake or something."

She nodded while she replied. "That sounds great."

"So how have you been? We haven't talked much since the party."

She shrugged and waited a moment while she tried to figure out what to say. "I don't know. I miss you. I can't wait to see you this weekend."

"Yeah I miss you, too. I wish we could see each other more often," Finn agreed, sighing a little.

They continued talking for over an hour and a half before they both decided it was time to go to sleep and they would talk again the next day. Although they had their differences, Finn and Quinn could always talk. No matter how many times they got back together and broke up and got back together again, they would always be friends. That's how everyone in glee club felt about each other.


	11. Finchel, Klaine, Fuinn: The Party Part 1

**Chapter 11**

_Email_

_From: Finn Hudson_

_To: Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Ana Garcia, Claire Abbott, and 28 others_

_Hey guys!_

_As you all should know, the most amazing woman in the world just turned 19 yesterday. Since her birthday was in the middle of the week, we decided we're throwing her a party on Saturday at Ana Garcia's house right outside of the University of Connecticut campus. The address to the house is attached. _

_The party is on Saturday starting at 7. I hope you all can come! _

_Thanks!_

_Finn_

"That does not sound like something you would write," Quinn laughed as she read the email. "'I hope you all can come! Thanks!' Really, Finn? It sounds like Tina or Ana wrote it and you just signed your name on it." Finn looked down, laughing at himself. "Oh my God, Finn." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Okay, in my defense, if I had written that, there would be, like, triple the spelling and grammar errors." Finn shrugged.

"Technically, there aren't any spelling or grammar errors and you can't really multiply zero by three so there still wouldn't be any spelling or grammar errors," Quinn explained.

Finn stared at her for a second and then laughed. "Yale is turning you into a nerd."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York City**

Rachel stared at her computer screen in shock while she read through the email. "Kurt, come here."

Kurt walked into the room and looked at the screen. "Oh, you just got that? I got it 10 minutes ago."

"I've been staring at it in shock for 10 minutes."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Kurt nodded. "So why are you so shocked you're invited to Quinn's birthday party? You guys are friends. Or at least you were friends in high school until the end. Didn't you guys talk it out at that football game you went to in Connecticut?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah that didn't happen. I said that just to make you stop bugging me about it. Do you even want to go to that stupid party? Blaine and Sam are visiting for spring break and they're going to be here on Friday night. It would be kind of rude to leave."

"Blaine and Sam are invited, too," Kurt shrugged. "Come on, Rach, it'll be fun. Let's just do it."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_RSVP_

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Rachel and I are coming. Santana can't make it; she has something going on that night. _

_I can't wait for the party!_

_Kurt_

_RSVP _

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Sam and I will be there, we're driving with Rachel and Kurt._

_See you there_

_Blaine_

_RSVP_

_From: Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Mike and I will be there!_

_Tina_

"Quinn, come here," Finn yelled while he read through the messages.

Quinn walked into the room. "What's up?"

"Rachel and Sam are coming to the party," Finn sighed. "I only invited them to be nice, I was hoping they wouldn't come."

"Awesome," Quinn smiled. "It's going to be great. Is Puck coming?"

Finn didn't reply but his smile turned into a frown slowly when she asked and then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Q."

Quinn sighed a little and then shook it off and put a smile back on. "So Blaine and Kurt are coming? And Mike and Tina? That's great," she tried to smile but Finn could tell it was fake. "Thank you for doing this for me. It's going to be fun, I'm sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ana Garcia's House**

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam walked into the house and immediately found Finn and Quinn standing near the entryway. "Yay! I can't believe you guys are here!" Quinn grinned widely and ran over to hug them.

"It's nice to see you again, Quinn," Rachel nodded and halfheartedly hugged her back.

"Happy birthday," Sam said while hugging Quinn.

When Quinn finally got to Kurt and Blaine she hugged them both tightly, smiling. "I'm so glad you guys came! Thank you so much! Okay so the food is over there and the drinks are in the fridge. If you need any help finding anything you can ask Ana, she's…I don't know, she's somewhere. Finn, where's Ana?"

"I don't know," Finn shrugged, walking over to them. "Hey Kurt, Blaine. Nice to see you, Sam. Rachel."

Kurt and Blaine both hugged Finn and Sam shook his hand. Rachel just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I got distracted talking to Tina. I heard my name, what's up?" Ana said, running over to them.

"Ana, these are our friends from high school. That's Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Rachel," Quinn explained. "This is Ana, she goes to school with Finn. She's a cheerleader."

"Nice to meet you guys," Ana smiled. "If you need anything, just find me or Finn and we'll help you."

The party went on smoothly until everyone was there and Quinn and Rachel started drinking. Sophia was at home with Santana so Rachel didn't have to worry about her. Quinn was staying over at Ana's so she didn't have to drive. Actually, the only guests who weren't drinking were Kurt and Finn. "Finn…" Quinn laughed, stumbling over to Finn and dragging a brunette girl with her. "Finn this is my roommate, her name is Claire, she goes to Yale…oh wait, I already said that," she giggled and ran off, leaving Claire with Finn.

"Hi, I'm Finn," Finn nodded.

"Claire," Claire smiled.

"So you're the roommate Quinn told me about? I've heard a lot of good things about you," he smiled.

Claire smirked and rested her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Yeah, I heard a lot about you, too." She grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, frowning when she saw him with Claire. "So you're not with Quinn but you're hooking up with some Yale slut now?"

"Excuse me?" Claire asked, facing Rachel. In Rachel's defense, Claire was kind of dressed like a slutty college girl.

"No, it's not like that, we just met," Finn said, turning towards Rachel. "And what if we were? You're not my girlfriend, why would you care?"

"Um okay, I'm gonna leave now," Claire rolled her eyes, walking away.

"I care because I don't want my daughter around a guy who's constantly with different girls." Rachel said, raising her voice.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Your daughter? Sophia is my daughter, too, Rachel. Or did you forget that you and I almost got married last year? And Claire is Quinn's roommate, she was literally just here introducing us to each other, Claire tried to kiss me. I'm innocent."

"Yeah right, like you haven't been with anyone since we broke up."

And now was the part when Finn had to decide whether or not he should lie. He and Quinn weren't together, so there really wasn't anything to tell, other than the fact that they had hooked up several times since the breakup and never bothered to talk about the seriousness of it all. "I haven't," he said, deciding to lie. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Right? "What about you? Have you and Sam hooked up yet?"

"Why would you think that?" She asked, giving him a weird look.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just assumed."

"Do you want to go get something to drink?" She smirked a little, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about an old fashioned game of spin the bottle?" Ana suggested, setting a bottle on the floor and watching as people sat around it. "I'll go first." She spun the bottle around and it landed on Sam. She laughed and quickly pecked him on the lips before Sam spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn.

"Um…we don't have to, it's fine," Sam mumbled quietly so no one could hear.

Quinn shrugged and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled a little when she sat back down. Quinn giggled while she spun the bottle around, hoping it would land on someone good. "Blaine Anderson, this is going to be the best kiss you will ever receive…from a girl." She laughed while she leaned in and kissed him. He held her waist while he kissed her back, getting much more into it than anybody expected.

"What's going on? I thought Blaine was gay," Ana whispered to Sam.

"He's known to turn straight when he's drunk," Sam shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Quinn and Blaine away from each other. "Blaine, do I need to remind you of a certain party at Rachel Berry's house when you were a sophomore and I was a junior?"

Blaine grinned. "Oh yeah, that night was awesome!"

Kurt frowned and grabbed Blaine, pulling him into an empty room nearby. "Blaine, what the hell is going on? I get that when you have too much to drink you're suddenly into girls but you promised that would change when you and I got back together."

Blaine suddenly felt guilty and was about to say something when his phone buzzed.

_I had fun the other night. Wanna meet up? –xx Eli_

Snatching Blaine's phone from his hands, Kurt angrily read the text and started stepping away slowly. "Blaine…"

"Kurt, I can…"

"Blaine, who is Eli?" Kurt asked, anger in his voice as tears filled his eyes.

Blaine looked down, wondering how he should answer. "He's just a guy, Kurt, that's all…"

"Just a guy? Really? Why does he want to meet up? And what did you two have fun doing? Tell me this isn't true, please say this is all a misunderstanding. Please say you didn't really cheat on me," Kurt said, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. Blaine was silent. "Why?"

"I…I was lonely, you were…you were so busy with school and trying to get a job and dealing with Finn and Rachel…I was so alone, Kurt, I needed you." Blaine felt his eyes begin to swell up with tears as well and Kurt started to back away.

"So talk to me. Don't cheat on me," Kurt shook his head, disappointed. "That's it, Blaine. Long distance is too hard, the only thing that used to be holding our relationship together was trust and now we don't even have that. We're done." He wiped away a tear and turned around, running off.

**So this was kind of a weird chapter but trust me, it's all important for the next one. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Finchel, Quaine: The Party Part 2

**Chapter 12**

**I just want to address some guest comments I got on the last chapter. A lot of people have been giving this story hate and I understand. I've read stories before that I'm not completely happy with either. But usually after reading a few chapters I don't like, I stop reading it. I also want to remind everyone that this story is about MULTIPLE ships. I specifically said that in the summary. Anyways, if I was going to argue with every hate comment I've ever gotten, my author's notes would be thousands of words long. I hope all of the people who actually like this story continue to read it. Enjoy. **

Upset after his breakup with Kurt, Blaine stumbled into a bedroom that appeared to be empty and found Quinn lying on the bed drinking from a bottle of some kind of vodka Blaine had never heard of before. "Quinn?" He asked, shocked to find the birthday girl alone. "What are you doing in here?"

Quinn looked up at him and saw that he was crying. "Did you and Kurt breakup again?" Blaine just nodded. "Why are the guys we fell in love with such dicks?"

Blaine sighed and laid down next to her, taking the bottle from her and taking a big sip. "It wasn't him, it's me. I cheated on him with this guy that meant nothing to me and now he's pissed. I'm not blaming it on him but I'm just saying that I wouldn't have cheated if he had been there with me."

"That sucks. You deserve better than someone who makes you feel like that," Quinn said, taking the bottle back. "Mine actually is a dick, I don't even know what I did."

"What did he do?"

"I went back to Lima and I told him that all I wanted was to be with him and he basically told me he didn't care and I could die a slow painful death from a chronic illness and he wouldn't care," she explained. "And his stupid little high school girlfriend was standing right there in his house with a stupid little high school smile on her face. I was just like her in high school. Cute, optimistic, popular, smart…and now look at me. I have this awesome party that all of my old friends came to and I'm complaining because one person isn't here." Quinn shook her head, looking away from him. "It's pathetic, really."

Blaine looked at her when she finished talking. "I don't think it's pathetic. I would be the same way."

"And just when I thought Finn and I might work something out, Rachel shows up and he's all over her. Why doesn't anyone love me? All I want is a guy who loves unconditionally. I thought that was Finn and then I thought it was Puck and then Sam and then Puck again but none of them care about me. They just want fun. So of course, I try to give that to them. But that's still not what they want. No one is going to end up with me, I'm going to be the girl everyone had a fling with in high school when they weren't with the person they really wanted to be with," she wiped away a few tears. "Finn has Rachel, Sam has Mercedes or whoever he's with now, and Puck has Maya and every other girl."

Blaine put his hand on her cheek and tried to smile. "That's not true, Quinn. When I transferred to McKinley, you were the girl that everyone talked about. And in high school, you didn't care what people said about you as long as they were still talking about you. You didn't care what your reputation was as long as you had one. And you're still that girl to me. When someone asks a cheerio who they want to be like, they say your name. It's the same with glee club. They all want to be someone who can survive anything and come out on top. They want to be someone who goes to an Ivy League school even though everyone told them they couldn't do it. They want to defy the stereotypes, like you did. They want to be someone like Quinn Fabray who could take on the world and still be a good person at heart. Everyone loves you, Quinn. They just don't see how truly amazing you are."

Quinn smiled while he wiped away some tears from her eyes. She listened to what he said and then leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. They both giggled a little and continued to drink out of the bottle of vodka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel pulled Finn into an empty bedroom that appeared to be Ana's by all of the posters on the walls. She smirked while she pulled off her dress and then kissed Finn, pulling him against the wall. "Wait, Rachel, are you sure you want to do this? You've been drinking and we're in Ana's room…and we're at Quinn's birthday party. And we broke up."

"I don't care," Rachel grinned and kissed him again. He kissed her back and then moved her onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat alone on a couch in the living room, slowly drinking out of a can of Sprite. Ana sat on the floor playing Never Have I Ever with Mike, Tina, Claire, and Sam. "Never have I ever…" Ana said, thinking about what she would say. "Eaten seafood." No one took a sip from their drink other than Ana and she just laughed. "It just really disgusts me, even thinking about it."

Kurt sighed. "Never have I ever been cheated on."

Kurt, Sam, and Tina took a sip of their drinks. "Come on, Kurt, why are you being such a party pooper?" Ana frowned.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a party mood. Hey Sam, have you seen Rachel or Blaine? I really want to go home and I'm sure Rachel is having a horrible time, too." Kurt looked down.

"Sorry about that," Ana sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go look for Blaine. You look for Rachel," Sam nodded and stood up, walking down the hall to where he had seen Blaine last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn laid on the bed in only her bra and underwear after getting so lightheaded and hot from all of the drinking she needed to take off some clothes. Blaine sat next to her laughing while they made jokes about Puck and Kurt. "They're both jerks, who cares about them anyways? We're the ones people want to be like, we're living our dreams. Well, you are, and I will be next year," Blaine shrugged and took a large sip out of the bottle.

Quinn took the bottle back just as Sam walked into the room. "Hey Blaine are you in here?" He stopped instantly when he saw Quinn and Blaine together. "What the hell?"

"Oh shit," Quinn said when she saw Sam. "Sam, what the hell are you doing? The door was shut for a reason."

"Okay no you can't blame this on me. You should be glad I came in here, you were about to have sex with a gay guy," Sam frowned and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the bed. "Blaine, we need to go find Rachel and go home. Kurt really wants to leave."

Blaine frowned and stood up. "You're right, let's go. But can I just talk to Quinn for a second alone?"

"Go ahead," Sam rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. This was stupid, I should have just talked to Kurt or gone home instead of coming to you. It's not fair for me to use you like that. We were both upset and we should have just talked," Blaine explained, sighing a little. Quinn was about to protest saying they did talk but Blaine shook his head. "Without drinking. It sucks but Sam is right."

Quinn nodded a little. "Hey, call me." She smiled. "We've never really talked like that, it was nice."

"Yeah, I will," he grinned slightly. "See you later," he said, leaving the room to help Sam find Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel walked out of one of the rooms in Ana's house, straightening out her dress when she saw Sam and Blaine down the hall. "Rachel, what the hell, first Blaine and Quinn and now you?" Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her out to the car. Kurt was already waiting in the passenger's seat for the rest of the group to reach the car. Blaine passed out on the way home and Rachel was forced to try to take care of him in the backseat while Sam drove and Kurt tried to think about anything other than his breakup with Blaine. Blaine and Sam left the next day and everything was soon back to normal.


End file.
